


My Enemy, My Brother, Our Beautiful Love

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3k of Dante being a slut for his brother, Dante is a Brat, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Not much prose, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry) is a shit, dante masturbates, for a fucking change, masturbation doesn't count as sex, spardacest without the sex, the return of racoon dante, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Vergil was here, he’d give him his opinion on the matter, but Vergil wasn’t here and instead, he had this up damnable thing his-He wasn’t panting, thank you very much, just like his dick wasn’t weeping pre-come all over the floorboards as his body prepared itself for a release that just wouldn’t happen.Vergil goes out, and Dante is left in an awkward situation that like normal, he has to solve himself.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous, Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	My Enemy, My Brother, Our Beautiful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sup friends!  
> It's your home crew, Racoon Dante, here!  
> Back with another fic, and this time it's 3k of smut!  
> I haven't written smut in going on a decade now, so please, be gentle!  
> Keep the dumpster fires burning, DV Shippers!  
> Peace out!

Dante. Was. Pissed.

Not pissed as in drunk, oh no, that would have been easier to deal with, but no, he was pissed off as in angry as hell.

There were several reasons why.

Number one.

Vergil was missing. Again.

Okay, okay, so maybe he didn't need to be as mad at him as he _felt_ , but that didn't change the fact that his brother had gone without him, and left him in a state that could only be described as _horny as fuck_.

Maybe he was too attached by this point, or maybe Vergil had misunderstood his intention? Or maybe it was any number of combinations of mind-blowing orgasms and kisses, paired with years of trauma and hate-fucks before falling back into the softer love and life-long commitment that only two half-breed demons could.

Vergil had gone out to - fuck!

Dante shuddered. He couldn’t resist it.

He knew exactly why Vergil had gone out, and it was because - _Shit!_

Regardless of the reason, Vergil was once again gone and once again, he felt like _shit_ because of him.

Well, shit was certainly _one_ word to use anyway.

He was far too wound up to deal with this, holy shit.

He could barely think straight, his mind already running to escape his body from the overdose of pleasure hammering it _repeatedly_.

Did this damn device really not have _any other_ setting on it?

He arched again, biting his lip to keep back the noise swelling in his throat.

~~It felt like he was trying to hold back the ocean about to crash into Doggerland honestly.~~

His entire body felt like he had gone for a swim in a river of lava, or perhaps submerged into the river Styx, that would explain the-.

_God fucking damn it._

_It was back again, and with a vengeance. The damn device was setting his already burning body and nerves even more aflame._

Ah, and there was reason number two Dante was pissed off. 

The air con was broken once again _as_ if it had even worked in the first place and his entire body felt like it was on fire. No amount of dreaming about cold drinks or sundaes had helped, fantasising about Vergil’s hands all over him _definitely hadn’t helped in the slightest_ , and no amount of lying on the wooden floors had helped shift the infernal heat either. His body was burning, and his hard-on was giving him a bad time too, no matter what he did, he couldn’t shit it because of that goddamned vi-

That bastardly little thing sent more waves though him, drawing out a low keening from his bleeding lips, his fangs tearing the soft flesh to pieces before his demonic healing kicked in and repaired the damage.

This just _wasn’t fair_.

He was _so fucking close too!_

Just his goddamned luck.

As his temper flared, he felt the burning from Vergil's mark on his shoulder, a beacon against a dark fog and sent a wave of love back. He may be pissed, but his brother hadn't abandoned him yet. Dante reached up to his shoulder, a whine leaving him as a wave of warmth came back, turning into a high pitched keen as-

That damn vibration. That metal ring around his dic-

Ah yes, the third reason he was pissed at Vergil. 

His twin had seduced him with a kiss that had left him begging for more, proceeded to bind him in the new silken ropes that he’d purchased especially for times like this, Vergil, with all his talents, had got Dante aroused to the point of pain, put a goddamned cock ring on him, while shoving a vibrator up his ass _and then_ , the absolute bastard, He'd fucked off and to add insult to injury, left the damn toy in and around, with nothing but an "I’ll be back soon, brother mine, until then, be strong, little brother.", as if he could have done _anything_ without freeing his hands. 

The fact that he could easily do something was entirely beside the point. 

It was a sheer _matter_ of principle.

He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t let himself be beaten in _this_ by his goddamned _brother_. He, who had, by Vergil’s terms, an insatiable appetite for sex, lust and all things horny.

Dante _refused to lose this_.

And then immediately regretted it, feeling the damn toy in his ass _shake_ again. 

He groaned, his over sensitive body straining as he tried not to break the ropes as his entire body tensed, on the verge of the orgasmic precipice, only to be held back by the metal around his _fucking shaft._

_God fucking damn it, Vergil, you fucking di-_

In his mind, he could hear his inner Vergil taunting him, wearing that stupidly sexy smirk, that comes hither stare and those lips that could drain the honey from a hive with little issue. “Come now, brother mine, it would feel so much better if you just accepted defeat.”

_Oh, holy shit._

Dante would kill him once he got back. He’d wrap his hands around his neck and _kiss_ him to _fucking death_. 

His brother really was an asshole, Dante had been enjoying what he had been doing to him, enjoying the feeling of his brother’s hands over him, exploring his body, his brother’s mouth on his cock, drawing his own gasps of pleasure _higher_ and _higher_ and -, but this, above all else, proved how utterly cruel Vergil truly was. Forget the number of lives Vergil had taken, leaving this liberation in him was a fucking war crime.

When Dante had suggested “spicing up” their sex life, this wasn’t what he had in mind, god fucking damn it. He’d expected maybe the rope, and Vergil in fishnets and stilettos maybe, or a fucking maid outfit, spanking his with a feather duster, his mile-long legs all around him, over him, _everything_ but this-

If Vergil was here, he’d give him his opinion on the matter, but Vergil wasn’t here and instead, he had this up damnable thing his-

He wasn’t panting, thank you very much, just like his dick wasn’t weeping pre all over the floorboards as his body prepared itself for a release that just wouldn’t happen.

 _Fuck_.

Okay okay, focus on something else, anything else, try to forget the feel of Vergil's mouth on his co-

_Holy shit._

There was little Dante could do other than ride the tsunami of painpleasurelustlove until it reached its destination. Until Vergil came back. He had to withstand. He had to keep hold of-

What had he _done_ to deserve this?

Wait, don’t answer that.

And the bloody thing was so _deep_ inside him now, each movement and vibration sent his skin bursting into goose pimples, and when he tried to move, to relieve some of the pressure, it cause it to shift _ever so slightly deeper_ pressing at his -

Oh, fucking _hell_. 

He arched into the vibrations again, teetering dangerously once more, a heavy groan leaving his now panting mouth, he’d given up on keeping the noises in, holy hells.

His very nerves burned and his lungs raced to refill themselves of what little oxygen they could before another wave hit him and it all flooded back out again, a wave of Poseidon smashing it’s way against the walls of Helike, sweeping him along with it.

See, Vergil? He could be pompous too - _holy fuck!_

His pulse was racing, his body tingled, his dick was painful, he just needed a minute to catch his breath befor-

_Damn it._

Vergil had to be controlling this damn thing somehow. Maybe it was remotely controlled or something.

He’d be able to figure it out if it wasn’t for the - _holy shit_. 

This needed to stop. 

He was reaching his limit. He wouldn’t lose, nopenopenopenopenop-

_Fuck!_

His body arched once more, against his teetering will power, and from somewhere deep inside, his demon growled a warning. _Holy fuck_ , he needed to deal with this fast.

He - _holy shit_ \- he just needed - _fuck_ \- 

_Why had he agreed to this again?_

He shifted on the floor, rotating and flexing his wrists, trying to break free of the silk bindings without tapping into his trigger, but the more he writhed, the more the thing shifted in him, pressing against parts that made his mind turn to liquid mulch. It was too much, it wasn’t enough, he needed _more less lots more less holy fuck less-_

 _Holy fucking shit._

As yet another vibration caused him to shudder again, his willpower, or what little he had left, snapped, and from somewhere deep inside he heard a roar, a demon spreading its wings upon an unsuspecting world. His demon flexed in his skin momentarily before he clamped down on it once more, shoving it back below his humanity, before it decided to track down his mate and demand Vergil _knot him, breed him, do anything to him_ that he deserved by right of birth-

How he _really_ _liked_ that idea right now.

He had lost this challenge, _unfair and fucking square._

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth together, flexing his wrists, testing the rope. Small experimentation of his strength against it, and he heard fibres snapping, and as another wave of pleasure rolled through him, he forced more energy to his wrists and hands, forcing a partial trigger, claws digging into the rope, scales cutting straight through them, snapping the ropes clear from him. There wasn’t even a shred of guilt as he tugged off the ring from his shaft, a hiss escaping him as his claws agitated his sensitive skin.

First thing first. Get. That. Damn. Thing. Out. Of. Himself.

With careful fingers and claws, even if his movement was hurried, he reached round to his ass, hissing once more as his triggered fingers entered him, stretching him as he fished around his insides for that damn little thing. Feeling the plastic of the vibrator at the tips of his claws, he surged his fingers forward, a howl of pleasure shooting through him as he hit _that damned spot inside_ and grabbed the device, dragging it out of himself with panting breath.

_Ahh. So much better._

The little thing that had been driving him mad for the past _however long_ fell to the floor with a small clatter, his claws releasing the small plastic covered thing, before moving his hand to the _other area_ his body was begging for touch.

Holy _shit_ , did his scales feel miraculous against his dick. His hand felt amazing after such a long time of nothing. _Holy fuck_. One of his hands wandered idly for a moment, he ran his fingers through his pubic hair with a soft groan, before covering his eyes with his other.

He just needed that damn release.

_Focus, you’re so close, holy fuck._

There were so many fantasies he could try while he waited, he’d just be chasing a release, it would be a quick affair and he could be clear-headed for killing Vergil once he returned.

Now then…

Gods, he couldn’t wait till his arsehole of a brother was back. He’d kick his ass then drag him closer, forcing his twin closer, cruising their mouths together, stealing his brother’s ability to breath for a brief moment. His brother would keen against him. The lovely noises from his brother’s mouth would be muffled, he’d kick his brother’s legs apart, press his knee against Vergil’s crotch. His brother would shy away from the contact at first, before giving in and rubbing himself against Dante’s thigh and leg.

Dante couldn’t _help_ but groan, imagining the sensation.

The mental image dug its claws in, and he, following his fantasy, lowered his hand from his straining member to his balls, rubbing his thumb skin over his skin covering them, pre-come already soaking his fingers. _Oh yeah, that felt good._

Clenching his eyes closed, he dropped his free hand from his eyes to his dick, fingers playing with the foreskin, thumb sweeping his slit and following the throbbing vein below it, before clenching his fist around it and stroking with a fever, chasing his next release.

He _needed_ it.

He’d shove Vergil back against his desk, slamming his hand down onto the wood as Vergil gripped his lapels, dragging him closer. He brother would strip him bare, one worshipful caress at a time. He’d force his brother back, ignoring the protestations his brother would give, forcing his mouth, growing and purring, onto his hard cock. Instantly, he would revert to the big-eyed compliant man Dante knew and loved, fighting for breath trapped under a knee, just like he’d be fighting for breath now. 

His other hand continued to fondle his testicles, rubbing circles into the heated flesh. The small sensation enhancing the experience he was giving himself. 

_Oh fuuuukkkk…_

_Okay, slow down, calm down_. He was getting too excited from such a simple fantasy.

He was a trembling mess, his dick well and truly _weeping_ under his hand now.

He took a deep breath, hand falling back to himself as he closed his eyes once more.

He wanted to choke his brother on his hard dick, choke that gorgeous face until his twin’s face burned red and tears were streaming down his cheeks, feeling that wet hear around him, drool dripping from the corner of Vergil’s mouth as he continued to thrust. 

Vergil would struggle back because of course, he would, but Dante, being the stronger one would stop him, he’d grasp his hips in a bruising grip, attempting to yank him aside, he’d thrust into his brother’s mouth, feeling how he’d feel Vergil’s pulse against his thumb, vivid, rapid and pounding their shared blood around his body, Dante would look back to his older twin’s face, imagining how he’d look with that wonderful, enraged expression on him.

His free hand, that would have been hanging by his side until that point would reach up to his brother’s mouth, wiping away the drool and caressing his lips before beginning to move, wandering his twin’s face, neck and then back, his fingers would carefully caress each lump of Vergil’s spine with a tenderness that betrayed his aggressive fantasy, until he’d reach that pleasing swell of his brother’s buttocks, continuing to move past down his thighs and in between them, pressing against his brother’s dick. 

Vergil would be growling at him in shame _and_ arousal, his twin’s hands would be everywhere on him, exploring him, pleasing him, still trying to prove himself even when so thoroughly defeated by his younger, brash twin, And _what_ a victory it would be, his twin would be groaning as he fondled his balls, _his_ twin would be _rocking_ against his own fingers, trying to force them _inside_ him, but Dante would refuse, moving his fingers each and every time, and Vergil would _sob_ , a red flush staining his cheeks as Dante finally moved to his dick and palmed him, some kind of tangible desire that mirrored his own at that moment, the fantasy tangible and close to home.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

His body arched, his own mind doing wonderful things to him, but he wasn’t done yet. 

Dante’s hand continued to move, rubbing himself hard, flushed, panting, silver hair falling in and round his face, only to be puffed aside with each exertion of his lungs, sweat running down his face.

Dante imagined himself ramming his dick hard, repeatedly into his precious twin’s mouth, ass, thighs. It didn’t matter at this point, he just needed to come, just needed to splatter his oh-so-noble twin with his seed all over him, while Dante continued to wear that trademark cocky grin of his, and his twin would be begging for it. He imagined that tight, wet heat letting him in, clenching around him, pulling him deeper and deeper and _deeper_. He’d hit his twin’s sweet spot and Vergil would arch back, head against Dante’s chest, his breath panting hot and wet next to his ear, and they’d kiss, setting the world alight in the flames of their passions. 

The kiss would split, and he’d continue to rock into Vergil, his hands digging into Vergil’s flesh, the desk below them rocking with the force of his thrusts, his brother’s hands would be triggering, claws racking the wood below them, his brother would be-

 _“Is that the best you can do?”_ His demon of a brother would ask him, his breath ragged, his tone trying to be cold but stuttering, hardly any bite left in him. Dante could imagine it so easily, his twin’s voice ringing true in his mind.

His legs flayed in anger as he continued to move his fist up and down, up, down, imagining himself continuing to pound into that hot mouth his twin so readily kissed him with, 

Oh yeah, now he was getting into it. If he focused and thought instead that it was his brother's tongue clicking over his slit, instead of his thumb, his brother's mouth taking him in and suckling ever so nicely on his flesh.

His hands moved faster, stroking up and down as his hips moved with them, imagining all the things his brother could do to him in return, he was gasping, groaning, pleading with Vergil to let him come, holy fuck, holy fuck, holyfuckholyfuckholyfuckfuckfuck

The thought enough sent shivers down his spine as he arched into his own touch, dragging a ragged groan from his lips.

"Verg-Vergil!" With a cry of his brother's name escaping his lips, as his body snapped tautly, a wave of white pleasure rolling over him as he came into his own fist, harder than he would have liked, and a moaning mess, his release spilling in between his fingers and onto the sheets below him, a series of spasms pulled through him, hips continuing to rock back and forth, white light soaring through his mind like a revelation sent from the heavens above to him, in the form of his own twin soul, as for a split second, his world was calm and content.

In that whiteness, he drifted, for perhaps hours, or perhaps only seconds

As he lay in the soft haze of the afterglow, a small, quiet cough startled him back to reality, the blankness from his orgasm melting away around him, no matter how much he tried to hold on to it, but it faded away, and as his mind recognised that oh so familiar cough, a flash of anger rolled through him and he glanced over, a scowl on his lips, only to have it fade away, his eyes widening at Vergil, standing there, his brother's eyes on his dick.

"Ver-It's what it looks-I can explain!"

His twin, an ashen devil reborn into flesh and ruin, smirked, 

"Brother mine, don't you have _any_ patience?"

Well fuck. Maybe the rest of the Heat would be fine, his mate was back.

He grinned a bloodthirsty smirk at his twin, his eyes flashing as the demon inside rumbled. His twin’s own rose up to meet it head-on. Oh, now things could _really_ get going.


End file.
